Moments In Time
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: Set in Season 6. One-shot fic of Piper thoughts or feelings about her and Leo's relationship.


**Moments In Time**

**Set in Season 6. One-shot fic of Piper thoughts or feelings about her and Leo's relationship. It's sort of a song-fic but not really. Read and review :)**

**AN: Memories from the show/what I made up are in bold, lyrics are in italics.**

_Losing him was blue like you never known_

That was it. He was gone. And she couldn't help but feel...how should she feel? The one person you thought you would spend the rest of your life with, the one person you thought loved you more than life itself, the one person who was just you're one and only had just decided that everyone else in the world was more important than you were.

Piper stood at the door to their bedroom..._her bedroom_ she scolded herself. She had just came from tucking Wyatt in bed and it was time for her to do the same. But it wasn't the same anymore. It had been a few weeks since Leo left to become an elder and it was just so hard going on without him. How did he expect her to continue living without him, how dare he?!

She inwardly sighed. He had returned from Vahalla not too long ago and that memory of their conversation was still too fresh in her mind.

**"Can I ask you a question?" Piper asked looking down to the ground. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.**

**"Anything." His voice so soft and but strained. Why did he have to be so caring, why did he have to talk in a way that made her go weak in the knees. But she needed to get this out, no matter how hard she was fighting between her heart and her head.**

**"I need some space...from you." She paused for a moment that seemed like forever. She could swear she heard his heart breaking. "Who knows maybe this can be a good thing for me in the long run." She searched his features for a moment but found that making it even more difficult to finishing saying what she wanted to. "I might be able to have some semblance of a normal life, not being married to an angel." **

**"You deserve a normal life Piper. I really hope you find it." That was all he said before orbing out. Did she expect him to put up a fight? Proclaim his love like he had done so many times before in the past. Grab her into his arms and scream how he just couldn't let her go. Sigh. This was the hand she had been dealt, this is what she had to work with. A life without her true love, without her soul mate; she prayed she was doing the right thing because she doesn't know what type of life that would be but hopefully it was one that she would be able to keep on living. For Wyatt's sake.**

* * *

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

The manor was quiet when she walked in. Phoebe must have been to work and Paige was probably at her latest temp job. Chris, he most likely was off hunting down some random demon. Wyatt, he was safe, she had dropped him off at the nursery in magic school knowing that Leo would sneak in to spend time with their son.

Leo...the thought of him still brought a tightening feeling to her chest. Today was just one of those days where she wanted to be alone. She wondered if he had felt it too. When she had went into the kitchen earlier, her eyes glanced at the calendar, the date alone brought tears to her eyes. It was their anniversary, can she still call it that? She was no longer married, no the man had chosen the work and not the girl. Summoning up all the strength she had inside of her, she managed to make it through most of the day at the club til she started to break down, at that point she just excused herself and hurried home, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Once in the comfort in her room, the tears came down like waterworks. She didn't even try to hide them this time. Instead she walked over to her bedside dresser and pulled out a striped flannel shirt. It was like she was trying to punish herself. She had known that he had left a few clothes of his in the attic but this was something she found when she was cleaning out the closet. Why must she endure such pain? Why is something that is suppose to be so good, and pure hurt so bad.

"Always and forever." She whispered as she continued to sob into the material until exhaustion grabbed her. He had promised her always and forever but who would have thought that it would have ended so soon in this lifetime.

That was how her sisters found her later that evening. Piper didn't break down often but they recently learned whether quickly that when it did happen, they would leave her to deal with it alone until she was ready to open up. It's hard losing someone you love.

* * *

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

It will be like taking off a band-aid. That's what she thought to herself as she saw the ring glistening on her hand. It had been over a month since her and Leo had parted. But it seemed like she was still holding on to him, seeing he was always around keeping an eye on their new whitelighter.

Her sisters were growing weary of seeing her moping around the house and spending most of her time between Wyatt and the club that Phoebe came up with the strange idea that she needed to go on a date. Piper scoffed at the idea.

**"Come on honey it would be great for you to get out of the house and hang out with us grown folks." Phoebe said as she played with the infant in Piper's lap.**

**"Yes Phoebe I know but..." **

**"No buts!" Looking at her sister's facial expression she continues. "I'm not asking you to marry the guy just get back out there, have a few drinks, dinner, movie something?!" **

**"Fine." She sighed as her sister did some sort of victory dance. "It's just weird trying to get back into the dating scene, everyone will probably pale in comparison. I mean I was married to an angel for goodness sake." But she wasn't listening to her, she was already planning the evening with one of the guys from her paper who had shown interest in her earlier. Sigh, her sister the matchmaker.**

Phoebe had insisted that she helped with the fixing up but Piper said she could do it on her own. She wasn't up for making such a big deal about it and the guy who ever he was should be able to happy with whatever she thrown out at him. She looked in the mirror and seemed to be pleased with her appearance, except for the glistening band on her hand.

She doesn't know why she continued to wear her wedding rings after so much time. It was mutually decided, well it was forced upon her that they were no longer together. But she guessed taking them off felt more...real...permanent, like it was actually over.

"Okay one, two, three." She whispered to herself before slipping the cold metal off of her hand. She had her eyes closed during the whole ordeal and looked down to see the light tan line on her finger where the rings use to be. Her hand felt lighter, naked, incomplete without the rings. But that didn't matter, that was just something that she needed to get use to.

She looked at the rings in her hand and rested them in the jewelry box on her dresser. Was she gonna throw them away? Nah despite how much it hurt to not be with the man she loved, she wasn't about to throw away the things that bound them together as man and wife, no matter how much it hurts.

* * *

_Loving him was red_

**"Listen Piper no matter what happens..."**

**"No." She said shaking her head, she was just not in the mood to hear this kind of talk. She shuts her eyes as he continues his plea. The sight of the darklighter arrow piercing his shoulder flashes in her mind.**

**"You have to keep trying to make contact." Why did he insist on saying this. She was trying so hard to be optimistic she couldn't imagine him dying, he was SUPPOSED to die.**

**"I don't wanna hear it." He was pose to be the strong one, the voice of reason, it what he was saying was true, she just wasn't having it.**

**"He's not after you he's after me." He pleads but she has had enough feeling no more the restraint of her mouth. **

**"Would you please stop trying to save me?!" She was the mighty charmed one, the super witch that all demons feared. Then why did she feel so helpless. Before any of them could stop what was happening next, she felt his hand gently cradle her cheek, she couldn't help but lean into the tender display of affection. After everything how can she just let him die, she has no life without him, he was her rock, her strength, her one true love. **

**"I never stopped loving you." The words came out so desperately as if it pained him to express how he was truly feeling. That moment the emotions came in as a flood. Memories flashed through her mind; their first kiss, their first time making love, their wedding...the first time she realized she loved him. All reasoning flew out of the window. It was no longer a witch and an elder. She was a woman and he was a man, the man she loved more than life, the man who was her soul-mate. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, she wasn't sure what to expect but was glad when he didn't pull away but gladly welcomed her lips against his soft yet warm lips. Before any of them could do anything, the kiss quickly deepened each of them hungry for the other, neither of them brave enough to break long enough to breathe in fear that it would end. **

**"Piper." He breathed looking at her with eyes filled of lust and passion but most importantly love. Gently caressing her swollen lips with his thumb. "Are you sure?" Not trusting herself to reply she simply nodded and recaptured his lips, knowing she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He let out a low groan in the bottom of his throat, as if her touch sent electric shocks through his body. **

Despite what would happen tomorrow, her love for Leo had never dwindled, it burned like a unquenchable fire and in that moment in time, separated from reality as man and wife became one, loving him was red.

**Well that is the end of it, or is it? Lol I enjoyed writing it and I have ideas in my head about many other moments between Piper and Leo that may have happened or could have happened. But I guess how the reviews go for this would say if I would write more of em. The song is Red by Taylor Swift. So please review guys!**


End file.
